


When the Moon Hits Your Eye (Like a Big Pizza Pie)

by tchallabread (courtneylovedcobain)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eating Competition, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneylovedcobain/pseuds/tchallabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is what I died for,” Steve said as he folded his nth slice of pizza, biting down on half of it in one go.</p><p>“This is what I came back from the dead for,” Bucky replied.</p><p>Or, Steve and Bucky give "fast food" a new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon Hits Your Eye (Like a Big Pizza Pie)

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I filled for imaginebucky on tumblr: " Imagine Bucky and Steve having tremendous appetites and going to one of those restaurants that have a challenge like "If your group of four can finish this giant pizza in an hour, it's free!" and completing it with just the two of them."
> 
> It reached over 1,000 notes on tumblr so I figured I'd post it here too. :)

“This is what I died for,” Steve said as he folded his nth slice of pizza, biting down on half of it in one go.

“This is what I came back from the dead for,” Bucky replied, tipping his head back to scarf down strings of melted cheese. “The hell are you doing folding your pizza, you savage?”

Steve licked some grease off of his thumb before popping a stray olive in his mouth. “I don’t need to take that from someone who eats their pizza crust-first.”

The pizza they were putting away was four feet across, the golden crust lining up perfectly at the round table’s edge. Topped in peppers, olives, mushrooms, anchovies, ham, sausage, pepperoni, bacon and three types of cheese, the pizza had to be special ordered 24 hours in advance to make sure it would be ready the next day when they decided to take “Grand Gambino’s Gargantuan pizza challenge.”

“Is the rest of your party on the way?” the bubbly host asked after taking their name. His jaw dropped when Steve said, “Nope, just us.”

Thirty five minutes into their hour time limit, four-fifths of the pizza was gone. The table was glazed in grease and crumbs.

“Pass me your anchovies,” Bucky said around an obscene amount of cheese.

Steve shoved the pile of salty fish, holding out a slice of half-eaten pizza to take Bucky’s pile of mushrooms.

“Can’t believe you don’t like anchovies,” Bucky muttered, dropping several of them into the mess of half-chewed cheese in his mouth.

Steve made a face. “Too spicy.”

Bucky choked, pressing a napkin to his mouth as he laughed. A waiter who had been hovering nearby, wide-eyed and disgustedly awed, jumped, half-lunging like he was ready to perform the Heimlich. “You weak Irish bastard, too _spicy_? How the hell are we gonna win the one-hundred wings contest if you’re punking out on fish?”

Steve scattered the mushrooms over a fresh slice, sandwiching another one on top of it before inhaling the mess of dough and toppings. “Listen, I wasn’t the weakest link at that pie-eating contest so why don’t you save the shit-talk for the other teams.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out in retaliation, showing Steve the half-eaten food he’d been gnawing on.

They won the challenge at 44 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't pat myself on the pack for coming up with that title. Nope.
> 
> Visit me on my Cap 3 spoiler-free [tumblr](http://courtneylovedcobain.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
